1. Technical Field
This application relates to lighting systems and, in particular, to commissioning of lighting systems.
2. Related Art
By some estimates, lighting may account for over 30 percent of energy use in buildings. Therefore, finding ways to increase lighting efficiency may result in significant savings. Options for reducing energy use include installing energy-efficient lights and making good use of natural daylight. Timers and sensors may also be used in lighting systems to control when lights are turned off and on in order to reduce energy consumption.